


An Unexpected Journey

by hutcherama



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, Josh Hutcherson RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutcherama/pseuds/hutcherama





	1. Chapter 1

“Get out!” Blake screams at me, his hands clutching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turning white.

“W-what?” I stutter. I’ve never seen him so angry.

“I said get out, Goddamn it!” he bellows, his blue eyes wild with fury.

“Blake, we’re in God-knows-where, California in the middle of a fucking thunderstorm!” A flash a lightning emphasizes my words.

“I said get the fuck out, Autumn!” he yells.

“Fine!” I shout, opening the passenger side door.

I step out into the pouring rain and slam the door shut. Blake starts the ignition and speed off, his back tired showering me with water.

I stand there in shock. He left. He really just left me here to fend for myself. Asshole.

Another bright flash of lightning followed by a booming clap of thunder snaps me back to life. I pat the front pockets of my already-soaked jeans looking for my phone. I left my purse in the car.

Great. This is just great.

I groan loudly and start my trek down the long, winding road I was abandoned on.

****

I’ve been walking for over an hour now, I’m soaked through to my core, and I’m chattering my teeth so hard I’m pretty sure I’m chipping them.

I see a brick mailbox in the distance.

“Finally,” I mutter.

As I approach the mailbox, I notice a paved driveway veering off to the left beside it.

Oh, thank God.

I turn and quickly start walking up the path, my feet making a faint squishing sound inside my sneakers as I go. It’s not long before I walk up to a huge Haunted Mansion-style gate. I stop and stare at it in awe. I gingerly walk up to the intercom. I have no idea what time it is.

Are they asleep?

Are they even home?

Will they call the cops on me?

I shrug.

It’s worth a shot.

I lift my right index finger up to the button. I hesitate a moment before forcing my finger to push it.

I clear my throat before speaking into the box.

“Um… Hello?”

I slowly lift my finger up and cross my arms over my chest to find some sort of warmth under the pelting ice-cold raindrops.

I turn around a take in my surroundings. Trees. Lots of trees.

The buzzer sounds and I jump.

“What?” a gruff voice booms from the box.

I hesitantly replace my finger on the button.

“I..um.. I was wondering if I could use your phone? My boyfriend and I got in a fight and he kinda left me…out here.”

“You’re not the paparazzi, are you?” the voice questions.

Why on Earth would I be the paparazzi?

“What? No! Can you please let me in? I’ve been out here for at least two hours now,” I plead.

Please work. Please work. Please work.

“Fine,” the voice grumbles. I can’t help but notice how masculine he sounds.

The gate slowly swings open and I half-walk, half-jog my way up the rest of the driveway.

I walk up to the most beautiful house I’ve ever seen. The entire property is surrounded by trees, the view would be breathtaking if it wasn’t so dark and rainy.

I notice Christmas lights are still up, despite it being April, and a couch on the front porch.

He must have kids.

I look around the parking area. A shiny Audi, Jeep, and two motorcycles.

Must be married, too.

I make my way up the brick stairs and knock on the door. The door opens and I am greeted with- Oh. That’s why he ask if I was the paparazzi.

Josh Hutcherson. I ended up at Josh Hutcherson’s house.

I can tell he’s irritated when he opens the door, I’m assuming I woke him up since he’s only in boxers and a white v-neck with his hair all over the place. His eyes soften once he sees the state I’m in.

“Oh, God. Let me go get you a towel. Wait there,” he says, walking off.

He emerges a little while later, carrying a white fluffy towel. “Here.” He hands the towel to me. I graciously take it from him and begin to towel-dry my hair. I wrap it around my shoulders and look up at him. His eyes are filled with concern.

“C-can I use your phone?” I ask, my teeth still chattering.

“Yes. In the morning. You’re staying here tonight. I’ll get you some dry clothes,” he says, walking off once again.

Alrighty then.

He comes back, this time holding a white v-neck and blue plaid boxers.

He must have a very keen sense of style.

“Where can I change?” I ask, taking the clothes from him.

He grabs my hand. “Follow me.”

Talk about straight-forward.

He leads me down a hallway and stops in front of a door. He grabs the door knob, pushes the door open and pushes me in by the small of my back. I stumble in and he shuts the door before I can turn around.

The fuck?

I take a moment to catch my breath. Everything has happened so quickly.

I look around.

I’m soaking wet, standing in the middle of a bathroom.

No, correction: I’m soaking wet, standing in the middle of Josh Hutcherson’s bathroom.

Oh, right.

Of all the places in California I could have ended up at, I ended up at a celebrity’s house. And a very assertive one at that.

Good job, Autumn.

After I’m changed I slowly open the door a peak my head out. The hallway is clear, so I step out and shut the door behind me. I tip-toe my way down the hallway until I enter the very spacious living room.

I walk over to a pool table with a Jack Daniels Whiskey label plastered across the green felt in the middle. I run my fingers over the wood surrounding it.

“Hey.”

His voice makes me jump. I whip my head around to look at him. He chuckles.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I just didn’t want you to get sick, “ he says, the features in his face softening.

“It’s, uh, it’s okay,” I say, still confused.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Autumn.”

“Autumn,” he repeats, testing my name out on his delicious looking lips.

“Well, Autumn, how did you get here? A fight with your boyfriend?”

“Uh, yeah. We got into a fight in the car and he kicked me out,” I half-whisper.

He clears his throat. “Are you hungry?”

“No, but I’m really tired. Could you show me where I’m sleeping at?”

“Sure.”

He walks around me and the pool table toward the staircase in the middle of the room. I follow suit and soon we are standing in front of another door, this one much taller. Once again, he turns the knob and opens the door, this time slowly.

My muscles tense, suspecting him to push me in again, but nothing happens.

“Relax. I’m not going to push you in like last time.”

My body relaxes and my lips spread into a smile at his words and the tone of voice he used. My eyes scan the room before me. Cream colored walls and carpet, with matching comforter and curtains. A king sized bed. Flat-screen hanging on the wall.

Nice.

“Goodnight, Autumn,” he says, and shuts the door behind me.

I take a deep breathe, hold it for a few seconds, and slowly let it out.

Just go to bed, and in the morning you can call somebody to come pick you up. You can do this.

I repeat this to myself in my head like a mantra whilst crawling under the covers. I shut off the lamp and settle into the mattress. You would think the sounds of the thunderstorm outside would lull me to sleep.

But it doesn’t.

I keep tossing and turning, fully welcoming sleep, but not getting it, when I hear my door open.

I freeze.

I feel the covers lift, the mattress being sunk down, and a body settle next to mine.

“Uh, hi,” I offer, trying to break the awkward silence that lingers thick in the air.

He chuckles and shifts around until I feel his arms envelop my waist.

My body stiffens at his touch. What is he doing?

He buries his face into the crook of my neck, touches his soft lips there, and hums in appreciation.

My breathing is becoming heavy and my heart is pounding.

He shifts his hips so we are fully spooning and I can feel it, hard and poking my ass.

No.

My breath hitches and I’m on the verge of having some kind of attack or pass out.

“Shhh, calm down,” he coos into my ear, his hot breath sending waves of goosebumps over my body.

“W-what are doing?”

“Mmm, enjoying your body on mine.”

“Why?”

“Ever since I opened my door and saw you there, soaking wet, I’ve been hard as a rock,” he confesses. I can feel his hips start making slow swiveling motions.

“And seeing you in my clothes, with no bra, your nipples poking out, really did it for me.”

His hand comes around us to cup my breast, pinching my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.

“I want a favor from you,” he begins.


	2. Chapter 2

“And that would be?” I ask softly.  
“I think it's only fair that since I'm being nice enough to let you stay here, I get something from you,” he whispers.  
I stay quiet, not knowing what to say.  
“I think you should let me have my way with you,” he growls, thrusting his hips into my backside.  
My breath hitches and I let out a strangled squeak.  
“Don't hurt me,” I choke.  
He flips us over so he's on top of me. “No promises.”  
“But trust me,” he breathes, “you'll like it.”  
I feel like I'm choking on air. What is he planning to do to me?  
He moves his head down and starts kissing my neck.  
“If you want me to stop, I will. But, if we do stop, you'll be back out in the rain,” he says.  
He lifts his head up to look me in the eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”  
I weigh my options. If we do stop and he throws me back outside, there's no telling how long I could be out there before somebody else finds me, if somebody finds me.  
He did say I would like it.  
I shake my head firmly. “No.”  
He grins and rolls off of me. “Get undressed. I want to watch you.”  
I gingerly crawl off of the mattress and stand at the foot of the bed, giving Josh a good view since he's laying back on the headboard, hands behind his head, with a smug grin on his face.  
I slowly lift the shirt over my head, my nipples hardening as the cool air washes over them. I move my hands to remove the boxers, but Josh tells me to stop. He lifts his hand up and moves his pointer finger around in circles.  
I slowly turn around liked I was asked to. Once I'm facing Josh again, he seems to have a satisfied look on his face.  
“Continue,” he presses.  
I move my hands to the waistband of the blue boxers I'm wearing and slowly wiggle them down my hips, leaving me bare. I toss them aside and stand up straight, letting Josh's eyes drink in my body.  
He pats the empty spot next to him and I crawl back over to him on the mattress.  
He pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around my stomach.  
“You're going to be a good girl and do what I say, aren't you?” he questions, licking the shell of my ear and nibbling on my earlobe.  
I lay my head back on his shoulder, opening my neck to him. “Yes,” I sigh.  
“Good,” he hums, sucking the spot where my neck and shoulder meet. I whimper.  
“Now, you're going to suck my cock, do you understand me?”  
“Y-yes,” I stutter, shocked by his bluntness.  
He pushes me off of his lap and tugs his boxers off, his throbbing erection springing forth. I take his shaft into my hand and he hisses. I stick my tongue out and lick the pre-come oozing from the head, then drag it the rest of the way down the underside of his shaft. I make my way back up, swirling my tongue around his head once I reach the top.  
“Fuck, I said you were going to suck my cock, not lick it,” he growls.  
I take him into my mouth then, easing my lips over his length, my right hand handling what can't fit in my mouth.  
“Yess,” he hisses, “suck my cock.”  
I start sucking greedily on his throbbing length, starting to enjoy it. His hand finds the back of my head. His fingers lock in my hair, and he pushes my head down on his cock, causing the head to hit the back of my throat, and I gag.  
“Take it,” he grunts.  
His hips start lifting off of the mattress, the head of his dick continuously hitting the back of my throat. I'm gasping for air around his member, but the whole situation is surprisingly making a dampness grow between my legs. I involuntarily moan.  
“Oh, yeah, you like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you?”  
I moan again, louder this time, and he curses Jesus.  
His grip on my hair tightens and he pulls my head up, and flips us over so he's back on top.  
“You've been a good girl, I think you need a reward. Don't you?” he asks.  
I nod, eager to figure out what reward he has in mind.  
And then he kisses me, his lips attacking mine, his tongue devouring my own. His pillowy lips move across my jaw, down my throat, skipping my clavicle and heading straight for my pebbled nipple.  
He takes the pink bud into his mouth and sucks on it, followed by taking it in-between his teeth and slightly grinding it.  
The sharp jabs of pain quickly melt into ones of pleasure and I whimper.  
He spends a little more time on each nipple, effectively leaving them red and throbbing. I feel his lips make there way down my stomach, passed my navel, and then ever-so-gently kiss my swollen clit. I gasp, surprised that his feathery touches are such an effect on me.  
“You're so wet. I can't wait to taste you. Is that what you want, Autumn? For me to eat your sweet little pussy?” he asks, his lust-darkened eyes boring through me.  
“Yes,” I plead, need taking over my body.  
“That's what I thought. I want you to come all over my tongue, and when you do I want to to scream my name. Just like I want you to scream when I fuck you.”  
“Oh God, please,” I gasp.  
“Please what?” he asks, his breath right there, but not close enough.  
“Please make me come,” I whisper.  
“What? Speak up,” he says, slapping my thigh.  
The skin where his hand has slapped stings and I hiss. “Please make me come!” I shout.  
And then his tongue is devouring my dripping entrance.  
“Oh, fuck!”  
His nose is pushing into my clit, and his tongue is sliding in and out my entrance. It's almost too much to bear.  
“Pull my hair,” he mumbles, his voice muffled into my pussy, causing vibrations to rack through my body.  
I take my hand a put it in his soft brown locks. I run my fingers through his hair, but then he plunges 2 fingers into me, and I squeeze and pull on accident.  
“Just like that,” he says huskily.  
He starts moving his fingers faster, adding another, and his tongue attacking my clit.  
“Fuck! Yes. Just like that baby, don't stop,” I chant.  
“Mmm, are you gonna come for me?”  
“Yes! Oh God, don't stop,” I whimper.  
He sits back, giving his arm more leverage so he can continue to pound his three fingers into me.  
“Rub your clit,” he growls, and I obey, moving my hand down to my pussy, using my fingers to rub tight circles on my throbbing clit.  
“Fuck, you look so sexy,” he groans.  
“I'm gonna come,” I squeal, moving my free hand up to pinch my nipple, arching my back.  
“Come, baby, I wanna see you come,” he says, thrusting his fingers harder.  
My vision starts to blur, everything that he's doing to me becomes too much for me to handle. I can feel my walls contract around his fingers, and my clit becomes impossibly hard under my ministrations.  
“Josh!” I screech as I come in waves over his fingers.  
He continues to thrust his fingers into me until he's milked me completely dry. He replaces his head back in-between my thighs and laps on my juices with his tongue.  
He pulls away and crawls back up next to me. “That was so fucking hot.”  
I sigh. My breathing slowing down.  
“But, I never told you my name,” he smirks.  
“Would you rather that I'd screamed 'Clapton' instead?” I ask sarcastically.  
“We'll save that for another time,” he chuckles, “but, now. Now I think I'll fuck you.”  
The thought alone makes me moan.  
“You want this big cock inside your tight little pussy?”  
“Yes, I do. Please fuck me,” I moan, becoming wet again at his words.  
“Get on all fours,” he orders.  
I do as I'm told, sticking my ass up in the air.  
“You have such a nice little ass,” he muses.  
SMACK!  
My skin feels like I just got bit by a bunch of fire ants.  
But I like it.  
I wiggle my ass higher in the air, asking for more.  
SMACK! THWAP!  
His hands spank both of my cheeks before kneading the sore flesh.  
“Aaah!” I cry.  
“My dirty girl likes being spanked, doesn't she?”  
“Yes.”  
He groans and I feel the head of his cock teasing my slick entrance.  
“So wet,” he whispers.  
I moan and spread my legs farther apart, inviting him in.  
He thrusts in and I almost lose it.  
“Oh, shit!”  
“Mhmm,” he grunts, beginning to slam into me.  
He grabs the hair on the back of my head and pulls, stretching my neck back.  
“Fuck,” he hisses.  
“You're so big,” I whimper.  
“You're pussy feels so good around my cock. You're so tight and wet,” he groans.  
He starts to pound into me harder and faster, his balls slapping against my clit with each thrust, the head of his dick hitting that one spot that makes me see stars.  
He smacks my ass again. “Do you like it when I fuck you?”  
“Yes, you feel so good inside of me, baby,” I grunt.  
He growls and I can feel him throb inside of me.  
“I'm gonna come,” he warns.  
“Mmm, come inside my pussy,” I moan.  
His thrusts become erratic as he nears his climax, and I'm right there with him. He hits that spot one last time and I'm done.  
“Josh!” I shout as I come for the second time.  
“Just like that, baby. Fuck. Fuck, I can feel you.”  
His body stiffens behind me and I feel the spurts of warm semen running down the inside of my thigh.  
He shudders and collapses on top of me.  
We lay still there on the bed, spooning, listening to the thunder outside.  
He starts to play with my hair and I become relaxed.  
“Sleep, Autumn,” he whispers.  
And I let the darkness consume my thoughts.  
I wake up to the smell of bacon wafting through the open bedroom door.  
I sleepily crawl out of bed, and throw on my t-shirt that was carelessly tossed on the floor the night before. I smirk.  
I tip-toe down the hallway until I enter the kitchen.  
Josh is standing there in his boxers cooking some sort of breakfast items over the stove. I sneak up behind him, snake my arms around his waist, and rest my chin on his shoulder. “Good morning,” I say, my voice hoarse from sleep.  
I'm surprised at how comfortable I am around him. Maybe it was the sex.  
“Good morning,” he hums, “I laid out your clothes on the couch so you can change after we eat.”  
“And when are we eating?”  
He moves around to open a cabinet and get two plates out. “Now.”  
I poke out my bottom lip in a fake pout. “Are you trying to get rid of me already?”  
He just chuckles and hands me my plate.  
I'm waiting by the door for my friend to come pick me up when Josh hugs me.  
“I'm glad you walked over here,” he says into my hair.  
I laugh. “I'm glad you didn't let me freeze to death.”  
He pulls away and smiles at me. “Give me your number.”  
I cock my eyebrow. “I told you I left my purse in Blake's car.”  
He shrugs. “Maybe he brought your stuff back to your house?”  
I chuckle. “Okay.” I ramble off the digits to him, and he writes his own down on my hand.  
He opens his mouth to talk, but a car horn cuts him off. I peek my head out the door to find my friend in her car.  
“That's my ride,” I say.  
He hugs me again. “Goodbye, Autumn.”  
“Bye, Josh.”  
I open the door and step out into the warm April breeze. Once in my friend's car, she hands me my phone. “Look what Blake dropped off at my house this morning.”  
I shake my head and decide to text Josh.  
 **What were you going to tell me before I left?** I send.  
The phone dings twice.  
 **I was going to tell you to be at my house tomorrow.**  
 **I have something planned for us ;)**  
 _Now I'm excited._


	3. Chapter 3

_I have something planned for us._

Those words have been the only thing I could even possibly think about the past 24 hours.

I’m starting to get anxious, thinking of all the things he could have in store for us.

After a while I can’t take it anymore and decide to text him, maybe he’ll accidentally leak a few details.

**What time do you want me to come over?**

I wait anxiously for his reply, tapping my fingers on the arm of my couch. When my phone buzzes I quickly unlock it.

**About 2 more hours.**

2 more hours? This was going to be the most excruciating 2 hours of my life.

**What do you have planned for us?**

If he was going to make me wait 2 hours, he better at least tell me what we’re going to do.

**You'll see soon enough, Autumn.**

I scoff. Soon enough, my ass.

**Could you at least give me a hint?**

Just one teeny hint?

**Just be ready when you get here, sweetheart.**

I sigh, but I can feel a tingling begin to stir between my legs. I clench my thighs in anticipation.

I plop down on the couch and try to think of how I can possibly make this 2 hours go by faster.

***

I pull up to his gate, taking in the surroundings. 

Much prettier in the sunlight.

I punch in the code Josh gave me into the intercom and the gate swings open.

I drive up the long winding driveway, which seems much easier to go up in my car.

I park my car and step out, shielding my eyes from the sunlight with my hand.

I jog up the steps and ring the doorbell, hearing a dog start barking.

Driver.

The door opens and I am greeted with Josh in… neon skinny jeans?

“Josh said you’d be here,” he says, opening the door further.

What?

“Aren’t you Josh?” I question, stepping inside.

He shuts the door and chuckles. “I’m Clapton.”

And then it comes back to me.

_“Would you rather that I’d screamed ‘Clapton’ instead?” I ask sarcastically._

“We’ll save that for another time,” he chuckles, “but, now, now I think I’ll fuck you.”

A smile spreads across my face. “Where is Josh?”

“He’s.. somewhere. He told me about what you said last night,” he smirks.

“Oh, did he now?”

He nods. “Sure did.”

I arch an eyebrow, inviting his next move.

He sticks his hand out. “Come with me.”

I take his hand and eagerly follow him as he weaves through his house. His ass looking quite delicious in those jeans.

Jo-… Clapton stops when we approach two glasses sliding doors leading to a concrete patio with an impressively-sized swimming pool.

He slides one of the doors and drags me outside. Once we stop, I turn to face him. His index finger moves up and down. “Off.”

I cock my head to the side and scrunched my face up in confusion.

“Clothes. Off.”

He strips his own shirt off and I follow suit. Soon we’re both naked. He’s already semi-hard, and I wonder what thoughts might be running through his head to get him that far already.

He points to the water. “Get in.”

That’s why he brought us out here. Sometimes I’m just too slow.

I quickly walk over to the steps that lead into the crystal blue water and dunk my foot in. The cold water sends chills up my body, making my nipples hard.

Just to get it over with, I fling myself into the water.

When I emerge, Clapton is there; soaking wet and glistening. Oh sweet Jesus.

“Josh was right, you are sexy when you’re wet,” he stalks over to me and wraps his arms around my wast, “but I think it’s even sexier now because you’re naked.”

I move my hand to his rock hard cock and wrap my fingers around his shaft. “Is that so?”

Instead of answering me with words, he brought his lips to mine, quite softly actually. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

“Sorry I was a little pushy earlier. I just wanted to get you naked.”

I smile even though I’m slightly confused by this. “It’s alright, Josh was sort of aggressive anyway.”

“But I’m not Josh, I’m Clapton.”

I smirk. “Well, would Clapton like to get his dick sucked?”

He leads me back over to the stairs. “Oh, baby. Clapton don’t dance around, he gets straight to business.”

He sits down on the last step and pulls me into his lap, my breasts in his face.

“And what kind of business does Clapton mean?”

He grabs his shaft and aligns the head with my heated entrance, both underwater. I slowly sink down on top of him and he groans, throwing his head back.

I start to slowly rock my hips in circles, grinding my clit on his pubic bone.

He cradles my face with his hands, looking deeply into my eyes, his like liquid hazel.

I let out a small whimper when he starts to thrust up with me, making the water splosh up around us, but he stops it with a heated kiss.

He continues to kiss me, our tongues fiddling with each other. I moan and break away to throw my head back after he angled his thrust just right, making my vision falter.

When I lower my head back down to look at him, he’s staring solely at me; there’s something in his eyes I can’t quite make out.

“Oh, Clapton,” I gasp as he thrusts a little harder.

He groans at my words and his thrusts become shallower, the water splashing up all around us. I move forward to wrap my arms around his shoulders, burying my face into his warm, wet skin to muffle my moans.

I can feel the pressure built up from my throbbing pussy up to my stomach, and through my chest.

“Oh, shit, baby I’m so close.”

“Fuck, me too,” he growls.

A string of _Oh_ s and _Clapton_ s fall from my lips as I shudder around him, coming violently.

Clapton thrusts three more times before he empties himself inside of me, gently biting my shoulder.

Our breathing calms down and I lift my head back up to crash our lips together once again.

He hooks his arms around my waist and stands up, lifting our dripping bodies out of the water, and walks us through the open door, walking us into his room while still kissing me.

He sets me down on the bed, settling between my legs on top of me, still inside of me.

“What are you doing?” I question.

“Oh, I’m not done with you just yet,” he whispers, beginning to move his hips again.


End file.
